


Pinky Promise

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Promises, SO MUCH FLUFF, Through the Years, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis didn't know, that when they met as kids, they would end up being partners for life. But they did know they'd never lose each other for a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

“promise?” “promise.”

That was always what was needed for Louis and Harry to trust and believe in each other. Ever since they met in kindergarten, they were inseparable. Ever since Louis,  a five year old boy with blue eyes shining with mischief and bubbling with energy had run up to a three year old Harry who was sitting alone in a corner. He thought Harry shouldn’t be sitting alone, that he was too pretty, with his dimpled smile and big green eyes, to sit alone simply because he was too young compared to everyone else.

He had run up to the boy, and excitedly waved at him, saying “I’m Louis, what’s your name?” in a high pitched voice, making the younger boy first draw back in slight caution before smiling toothily and mumbling “m’ Harry.”

 Louis had practically been bouncing before he said, “No, I’ve got a name for you! I got a name, you’re Hazza!!” And Harry had smiled so wide, and was determined to find a name for his new friend as well. And at the end of the day, when Louis’ mum had come to collect him, she had hugged him, cooing “Boobear!” and Harry saw Louis pout at his mum. And he had called him boobear the next day and the fact that Louis appeared slightly irritated made him want to call him only that. And the nicknames stuck with them.

And both of their mums got to know each other too, because the boys were always wanting to be at each others house, and Anne and Jay watched them happily.

 Even by the time they grew a bit older, Louis now seven and Harry five, though other children made fun of Louis for being with ‘a little boy’, they both were still by each others side. It bothered Harry that Louis was teased because of him, and once he voiced his concern, as innocent as ever, and Louis was shocked.

“Hazza! How can you think that, you’re my best friend!! I’m always gonna be with you!” he said earnestly, giggling at the end.  Harry looked at him, and asked, “Promise?”

“Of course. Promise!”

Harry seemed content with that and remained silent for a while, appearing to be thinking about something.  After a while, he broke the silence.

With an unnaturally serious tone, he said, “Will you marry me then?”

 “What!?!?” Louis almost screeched. Harry’s face dropped at Louis’ shocked expression.

"I mean... mummy said when people get married they don't ever have to leave each other, and I don't ever want to leave you," he said quietly, and Louis paused to give it thought, his young mind not overthinking it.

"Okay."

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Louis smiled at him.

"I said okay. let's get married and never ever leave each other!!"

"Promise?" Harry asked, this time holding up his pinky. Louis linked his own pinky finger with Harry's and said, "Promise."

And although at that time they both didn't realise what that meant, promises weren't supposed to be broken, and they had no intention to either.

As they grew older, they realised that what they felt towards one another, just maybe couldn't be friendship only. The prolonged glances, lingering touches, fond smiles and all gave it away. It scared Harry in the beginning; because this, this wasn't normal, right?

And Louis had been wondering about the sudden change in his best friend, or maybe not just. He himself weren't quite sure of his feelings for the curly haired lad.

When Harry had had quite enough, he decided to suck it up and go for it. He had approached Louis, all unnaturally shivers and nerves, and asked him to promise he wouldn't get mad.

"Why would I ever be mad at you, Harry?"

"Just...promise you wont be mad," he pleaded, holding up his pinky. Louis laughed, though not unkindly.

"Seriously Haz? The pinky promise?" he had asked, with amusement, though gave in to the younger boy's childish ways, and linked his finger around Harry's. Harry let out a sharp breath, and looked up at Louis through his lashes.

Without giving it another thought, he surged forwards and placed his lips onto Louis' soft ones, and after a moment of hesitation, he started moving them against his.

Louis was first unresponsive, and then he kissed back with much fervor. Harry pulled back a bit too soon, with anxious eyes.

"Lou-"

Before he could even say anything Louis kissed him hard, and pulled back with a small smile playing on his lips, and Harry bit his lip to stop the huge grin forming on his face.

"So, um," Harry stuttered, a slight blush on his cheeks and voice wavering, "what....what does this make us?" he asked shyly, not meeting Louis' amused eyes.

"I don't know Harry. You're my best friend and... I don't know, maybe... friends with benefits? because I definetely enjoyed that."

Harry gasped and looked up sharply, to see Louis looking at him nonchalantly, and he didn't know what he was feeling.

Louis' lips twitched at Harry's expression and let out a giggle, shocking Harry even more, when he started laughing.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Your reaction! Priceless!" he said, trying to stop giggling. Harry realised he was joking, and despite trying to be mad at him, how could he, when the boy who he was pretty sure he was in love with was just giggling adorably?

"I was..i was kidding, Haz. What do you want us to be? Louis asked, looking fondly at the boy in front of him. Harry grinned, showing off his dimples.

"Louis, will you be my boyfriend?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Promises were never broken between them; not once they ever left each other. They cherished the fact that they had each other, that was all Louis was thinking when he saw Harry walking down the aisle, looking ablsolutely breathtaking.

The vows and everything else was a blur, mindlessly agreeing to be wed, because in their hearts, they were already together, and they knew that they wanted it as much as the other did. As they shared a searing kiss, full of joy, Harry pulled away slightly.

Resting his forehead on Louis', he mumbled, "You kept your promise." And Louis could do nothing except grin lovingly at his now husband, not ever regretting the day he promised Harry.


End file.
